Dating a Tennis Player
by RilakkumaXLove
Summary: "Dating Mizuki Hajime is like...well...you just don't date Mizuki Hajime." Read each definition poem about how it's like to date your favorite tennis players from their respective schools! "Dating Yukimura Seiichi is like always feeling ugly because you'll never be prettier then him."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This idea came to me when I was going through my Creative Writing stuff. It's a definition poem about one's thoughts while dating some tennis players. Hope you all enjoy it!

Dating a Tennis Player

**Chapter 1:** Dating Yukimura Seiichi is like…

…becoming a daughter of the Rikkaidai team. And by daughter, you mean having a 'chaperone' at all times because the Rikkaidai boys will never fully trust you with their frail captain.

…never getting to sleep in, even on the weekends. If the team is to have morning practice because of Yukimura's orders, then _you_ are to have morning practice as well. Even though you don't actually play tennis (yet).

…being forced to play tennis. Everyone in the school, no, everyone in Japan knows that Yukimura Seiichi is the 'Child of God' so therefore, you need to be able to play tennis too to be his girlfriend. Well, at least that's what everyone on the team thinks. So your first month playing tennis will undoubtedly be being tossed around the courts like a rag doll, being forced to accompany the regulars as they try out new moves. Needless to say, you will be sore and bruised.

…knitting. Everything you do will involve yarn and knitting classes because Yagyuu Hiroshi thought it would be appropriate and 'very lady-like' to sign you up for some. On the positive side, you now make excellent scarves and hats that you present to Yukimura every time you visit him in the hospital. On the down side, your Sundays are now spent with aging old ladies who can't relate with you whenever you complain about the over-protective tennis team.

…being labeled as the 'Child of God's' girl. People start looking at you differently and respecting you more. Random people will come up to you while you're shopping and start talking to you about the awesomeness known as Yukimura Seiichi. You once met a tall boy from Seigaku with glasses who merely nodded once towards you and walked away. Your boyfriend only giggled when you told him about the 'weird, stone-faced four-eyes from their rival school.'

…bringing an umbrella wherever you go. Just because you're dating his captain doesn't mean that you're spared from all of Niou Masaharu's pranks. Unfortunately, you learnt that the hard way when a hose magically turned on over your head, drenching you completely. You now know never to trust the trickster of the team but you also harbor some respect for that man. It takes a lot of guts to pull a prank on _Yukimura's_ girlfriend.

…being trapped in a little bottle. Sometimes you just want to escape and go do your own thing, but then you see Yukimura's beautiful smile and you suddenly don't mind it anymore.

…taking classes at the hospital. The tennis team will never ever feel safe again unless one of them is trained by the hospital to take care of their precious captain. So, even though you're not actually a member of the boy's tennis team, you've somehow become nominated to receive the expensive training. You don't really mind it because the fact that you've been chosen to look after Yukimura shows that they're starting to trust you and they expect you to be around their captain for a very long time.

…becoming the valedictorian. Yanagi Renji and Sanada Genichirou come over your house every other night in order to tutor you in subjects you're having trouble in. You can only guess it's because they don't want to be the one tutoring Yukimura when he comes back to school.

…fighting off fangirls _and _fanboys. They all somehow found out about your relationship with Yukimura Seiichi and are all out to get you. Jackal deemed it dangerous enough to give you some pepper spray and a stun gun. Wherever you go, it's always in your bag. _Always._

…wanting to become a doctor. All of the tutoring Sanada and Yanagi give you as well as the time spent with the old ladies at the knitting classes has made you interested in the sciences and medicine. You suddenly have a new ambition to become a doctor and help others around you. Yukimura only gave an angelic smile when you told him of your new big dream. You later found a note in your pocket with the words 'I wish you the best of luck sweetheart' written in your boyfriend's elegant writing. That note is still framed on your wall to this day.

…always feeling ugly. No matter how great you put on your makeup, no matter how amazing your hair was when you woke up, no matter how refreshed and pretty you feel, you know that you'll never be prettier then Yukimura Seiichi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Hope you all enjoy it!

Dating a Tennis Player

**Chapter 2:** Dating Echizen Ryoma is like…

…never getting to wear heels. You're a bit too tall and he's a bit too short. Although you think it's absolutely hilarious, _he_ actually cares about the fact that some people ask if you're siblings before asking if you guys are actually a couple.

…sneakily giving him calcium tablets. Ever since you saw your boyfriend pass out from the horrendous Iwashimizu, you've decided to never go against Inui Sadaharu's orders.

…receiving yelling lessons from Osakada Tomoka. If _you _are to be the prince's boyfriend then _you _must be the loudest one cheering at the games. You get some hateful glares during tournaments, but it's all okay because Ryoma knows exactly where to find you.

…having a part time job. You've realized that Ryoma has a pre and post tournament ritual of drinking at least three cans of Ponta. Being the great girlfriend that you are, you bring a cooler and buy them all ahead of time so that he can drink them whenever he wants. The up side of this is that you get to see him blush a bit when Momoshiro Takeshi and Kikumaru Eiji begin pestering him about how he found such a considerate girlfriend. The down side is that he doesn't realize that each can is roughly $1.50 and you buy about six for each game. It's slowly but surely eating a hole through your wallet.

…carrying a small wooden bat with you at all times. Dating the prince of tennis means that many people come up to you to challenge your 'oh so amazing' boyfriend. You once had two guys come up to you while you were out buying dinner. One of them kindly requested a match with Echizen but he kept twirling his hair and smiling coyly. You thought he was gay. The other guy looked like a duck and kept saying 'dane.' Echizen Ryoma only pulled his cap down and walked away when you told him about those two people and about how you were so close to pulling out the bat and hitting them both in the face. Better to be safe than sorry.

…being motivated to play tennis. In the beginning of the relationship, you had no real interest in tennis and had no idea that you were dating the very best. So, you decided it was a brilliant idea to go to his house and ask him to teach you how to play. He told you the phrase 'mada mada dane' 73 times that day.

…being hit on as well as being stalked by tennis players from other schools. This arrogant jerk named Atobe Keigo came up to you one day and offered you money to leave your boyfriend and become his girl, while Ryoma was standing right next to you. You punched him in the face before Echizen even took a step.

…being hit on by tennis players from _your own school. _Namely Horio. You yell at him, you slap him, and you even scream "RAPE" but that boy just doesn't get the fact that you're not interested in him. However, after one, normal day he stopped bothering you. You became suspicious and greeted him in the morning to see what was up. He just stared at you with wide eyes and began mumbling the words "no more….twist serve…Ponta" before running away. You never really figured out what happened to make him so scared of you.

…gaining some weight. For some strange reason, your boyfriend as well as all of his friends on the tennis team have high metabolism rates so no matter how many cheeseburgers and milkshakes they order, they just don't get fat. (It might also have to do with the fact that they have practice every day…) You, on the other hand, have been getting a little chubby lately. Fuji Syuusuke commented on it once and from that day on you've been going to the gym, every single day.

…never knowing what to get the prince for a present. His father was a world-renowned tennis player, so they're rich. Super-duper rich. He only seems to care about tennis, his cat, and Ponta. In his mind, you rank fourth on that list. After much thinking, you finally decide to get him some tennis shoes. In reality, they were a size too big and don't match the Seigaku uniform, but he wears them proudly anyway. He really is your prince.

…fighting off hordes of girls. Unfortunately, your boyfriend has a fan club in _and _out of your school and no matter how many disguises you give him when you go on dates, they somehow always find Ryoma. You've now resorted to calling up Kaidou Kaoru and paying him to stand in a 15 meter radius during your dates, so that the girls won't get too close. 

…being harassed by his pervert father. Even though you love skirts and anything frilly, Ryoma's father has hidden cameras around their house and you _really _can't risk him taking pictures of your unsexy white underwear. You would rather die than have Ryoma see those shots and smirk before saying "mada mada dane."


End file.
